Котя, котенька, коток
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Spinoff de Quid est amor? La historia de como Yuri y Mila aprendieron a ser padres.


**Lo que es…**

* * *

Hola: este es un spinoff de una historia que cree hace mucho tiempo, un Yumila. Espero les guste.

* * *

Observo nuevamente como Yuri trataba de cambiarle el pañal a la bebé, no pudo evitar aguantarse la risa, después de todo ella sabía que cualquier sonido seria usado en su contra y su esposo –aún era extraño llamarle así-, era demasiado tímido para decirle cualquier cosa.

— No creas que no sé qué estás pensando Bruja. — dijo el rubio aun intentando que las piernas de la niña estuvieran quitas mientras ponía correctamente el pañal.

— ¿Yo?

— Quien más si no.

Cinco minutos más tarde finalmente permitió que ella se hiciera cargo. Alegando por supuesto que la pequeña necesitaba estar vestida o no llegarían a tiempo para ir a ver al abuelo.

Mila dejo impecable a Yulia, era la primera vez que la pequeña saldría. Le puso el mejor trajecito que tenía en su gran armario y peino sus apenas mechones de cabello plata. Acaba de terminar la cuarentena por lo que estaban bastante emocionadas las dos. La pelirroja decidió que el azul le quedaba a la perfección a su niña, mientras que Yulia decidió que tenía antojo de comerse sus manitas.

Era encantadora. Un flash atrajo la atención de Mila, Yuri había sacado una fotografía de la pequeña.

— A este paso terminaras convirtiéndola en una modelo.

— Jum, ella será mucho más que una modelo, será toda una artista. No puedo espera a que aprenda a andar y hablar… — la pelirroja le observo y sintió como su corazón se derretía junto en el momento en que Yuri cargaba con mucho cuidado y protección a su hija. Las sonrisas que le regalaba a la pequeña eran las más conmovedoras que había visto por parte de él, seguramente su club de fans moriría si alguna vez lo veía de aquella forma. — Oye… ¿Iras así?

Le extraño esta pregunta por parte del rubio, cuando noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas, se observó hacia sí misma, aun se encontraba simplemente con la bata de baño, con rapidez se incorporó y se dirigió al armario para sacar la ropa necesaria. Pero sobre todo cómoda para poder alimentar a su hija.

— Estoy lista — exclamo finalmente viendo como Yuri jugaba con Yulia, eran tan… dulces. Se acercó y beso la mejilla del rubio antes de besar la frente de la pequeña. — Vamos.

— N…No vas a salir de esa forma — exclamo apenas moviéndose pero al parecer alterado. Mila rodo la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué?

— La blusa esta…

— Ya te dije que es necesario este tipo de escote es mucho más cómodo para amamantarla

— No harás eso en público.

— ¡OH! No dejare a mi hija sin comer solo porque su padre esta celoso.

— No estoy celoso

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— No quiero que nadie te vea asi, no es… no es púdico.

— ¡Yuri! Eso son celos.

— Pues de todas formas cámbiate vieja bruja

— Idiota, vas a despertarla.

Y efectivamente la pequeña Yulia comenzó a quejarse hasta que comenzó a llorar, ambos intentaron de todas las formas posibles tranquilizarla, desde cariñitos, hasta alimentarla o mecerla, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Cansados ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá, Yuri aun meciendo a la pequeña.

— Calma mi pequeña, calma….

— ¿Por qué no le cantamos?

— Cantarle… ¿Por qué?

— Bueno es que lo se hace para tranquilizarlaa los bebes. ¿te sabes alguna?

— n-no

Mila le observo en silencio, el parecía algo melancólico por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

Котя, котенька, коток,  
Котя – серенький хвосток,  
Приди, котя, ночевать,  
Нашу деточку качать,  
Уж как я тебе, коту,  
За работу заплачу –  
Дам кусок пирога  
Да кувшин молока!

Escucho la voz de Yuri y le sonrió, la verdad era que no tenía la mejor voz pero sí que daba todos sus sentimientos en esa curiosa melodía y esa solo por Yulia.

— Se ha dormido — menciono minutos después. Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Mila comenzó a sentir la posición en la que estaba demasiado incomoda, finalmente soltó el semi abrazo.

— No estoy celoso.

— Ya lo dijiste

— Solo no quiero que te falten al respeto.

— … — ella cayo en cuenta que, su argumento era demasiado tonto, casi inverosímil. Sin embargo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. — Nadie lo haría porque mi esposo seguramente los mataría.

Ese fue el momento en que las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron de igual forma. Si bien, ambos sabían que sentían uno respecto al otro, hasta el momento la atención de ambos recaía exclusivamente en la pequeña y no en su relación.

¿Sería el momento adecuado?

— Si… seguro que sí.

Acepto finalmente Yuri observándola de una forma que no había usado jamás con ella, la estremeció por completo, pero también provoco que no pudiera separar su mirada de él.

— T-Tenemos que irnos. — finalmente se incorporó, se sentía huyendo de él, de esa mirada que le hacía tener pensamientos tortuosos, porque si bien hasta el día presente vivían juntos, no quería decir que vivieran como un matrimonio normal. —"pero si ya paso una vez ¿recuerdas?"— la conciencia de Mila le reprocho, solo una vez habían llegado a una interacción carnal pero había sido durante el embarazo, ambos quedaron en ese momento que solo se dejaron llevar y no tenía que significar nada, sin embargo sabía que no era así.

Finalmente los tres salieron de casa, era el momento de ver al abuelo, y quizás después podrían –de alguna forma- terminar con las platicas inconclusas.


End file.
